Meet In The Middle
by birdiebuddy
Summary: Takes place after my story A New Beginning. Korra, her son Kaiden, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin and the United Forces are back in Republic City safe and sound after defeating the Equalist rebellion in the Firenation. But of course it's not all smooth sailing especially now with a little one to protect. The return of an old friend, and emerging new problems...what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**As promised another story to follow up my previous ones. So this one takes place after A New Beginning ( which takes place after The End Is Near). I hope you like it enjoy. Quick refresher of where the last left off: Everyone is back in the city after Korra and the United Forces put an end to an equalist uprising in the Firenation led by Amon's Lieutenant. Korra gave birth to a baby boy, Kaiden while in the Forgetful Valley in Hira'a.**

_A couple weeks had passed since Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Tenzin had arrived back at Air Temple Island. The equalist threat in the Firenation fizzled out, but eventually created a buzz in Republic City. There was much gossip floating around the city about the events that had occurred over the past months. Tenzin advised against immediately speaking out about it all. He felt everyone needed some time still to recuperate and adjust first. So everyone stayed relatively quiet despite the relentless press. _

_Things began to return to normal, or whatever the new normal was. Mako and Bolin had moved back into their apartment above the arena, but no one would ever guess it based on how often they frequented the Air Temple. Bolin would be returning to his post at the police station after a long conversation about his absence with Lin. Mako resumed his work and training with the United Forces in Republic City again while simultaneously trying to help Korra out with Kaiden. Korra found herself primarily managing her new duties as a mother. __At the same time she was working on the speech she'd be giving to Republic City to address everything that had happened._

* * *

Mako flew up the stairs of the apartment, peeling off the jacket of his uniform and tossing it on the couch. He ruffled through a few drawers, chucking all of their contents aside until finding what he was searching for. His zooming pace startled Bolin who called after him, "Hey man...what's going on? Were you being chased or something, what's with all the rush?"

Bolin's inquiries momentarily went unnoticed as Mako continued his search. "Ah Ha! There it is! Yes!" Bolin now seemed even more confused. Approaching his brother more closely he watched as Mako fumbled to quickly open a wooden box. When he finally got it open he pulled out the stack of yuans within it and started counting.

"Whoa! Where'd ya get all that money," Bolin's jaw dropped at the sight.

"I've been saving up for a while now. But I gotta go," he said shutting the box and stuffing the cash into his pocket then heading for the stairs. "I'll see you later. I'll be a little late for dinner."

"Mako should I be worried," Bolin called as his brother bounded down the stairs.

"Nope not at all. See ya!" The door slammed shut causing Bolin to shudder at the sound. He looked to Pabu who had watched the whole scene unfold from the kitchen table. "Well that wasn't weird at all," he sarcastically said to the fireferret. Pabu squealed in reply, eyes still wide and cast on the stairs.

Korra carefully treaded her way up the stairs with an animal skin bag draped over her shoulder and another few bags of food in her hands. "Oh hey Korra, lemme help you with that," Bolin said reaching for the bags.

"Thanks Bolin. Where's Mako," she asked noticing how quiet the apartment seemed.

"Beats me. He came by earlier and disappeared in a hurry, he said he'd be a little late." Bolin omitted the part about the wad of cash Mako ran out with, unsure of what to make of it himself. He changed the subject. "So, how does it feel to be off the island," his words came out playfully.

She gave him a toothy smile as she made herself comfortable on the couch. "Feels great! Tenzin and my dad won't let me do anything! They don't really want me out in the city until I give this speech because of all the press and whatnot. I mean I get it, safety and all but man it's annoying. I think they knew I was dying over there so they figured I could use a break. That and Pema made enough food to feed the city and they didn't want it all to go to waste."

"Well lucky for us they did. And dear Agni bless Pema. Now it can really feel like old times." They both began reaching to pull the food out of the bags, organizing it onto plates. With the plates piled strategically with food, they set the table. Just as they finished and sat down the stairs began to creak as footsteps approached.

"Bro, you're back. And just in time."

"I see." Mako made his way over to the table hugging Korra and placing a kiss on her cheek. "How's it going Korra?"

"Eh," she said shrugging her shoulders. "It's going. Just glad to be off the island for a while."

"And how's Kaiden?"

"Good actually. I forgot to tell you when you stopped by yesterday, the doctor said he should be just fine now. Everything seems normal, so no need to monitor him as closely anymore."

"Well that's great!"

"Yea, I'm thinking about bringing him when I give my big speech in a few days. What do ya think?"

"What better way is there to tell the city you've had a baby than to show up with a baby," Bolin interjected excitably.

Mako laughed over his plate, "I don't think you can argue with that logic. I think it's a great idea." His movement sent the long slip of folded paper tucked in his back pocket sliding across the floor. He didn't notice at first.

"Hey, something fell out of your pocket Mako," Korra said as the paper skidded to her foot. She reached for it.

"Ooooh, what is it a love note," Bolin teased. "Let's hear Mako's inner deepest thoughts," he gestured for her to read it. Without even thinking Mako reached across the table grabbing it out of her hands and shoving it back into his pocket.

"Um alright not weird at all," she said sarcastically. "I wasn't going to read it anyway."

"Sorry...I just...it's kind of private." Private, Korra thought. Since when was Mako keeping anything from them? An awkward silence fell over the room as they all looked at the now wrinkled paper protruding from his pocket. He cleared his throat when the silence finally became unbearable. "So...um, how was your day Bo?"

Bolin was eager in response to the prompt, "Great Pabu and I have really been getting used to this whole bumming around thing since Lin wouldn't let me get right back to work after my extended hiatus to help Korra save you."

Korra peeled her hands away from her plate, rubbing them together uncomfortably. "Sorry about that by the way... It wasn't really one of those things I could have given you two weeks' notice for," she chuckled.

"Eh, it's all good it was for a higher cause." The awkwardness in the room had settled and dispersed and the air seemed to lighten in the time that passed after that.

* * *

A couple days later Bolin found himself in front of the police station again in full uniform. Breathing a heavy sigh in preparation ,he entered the building. Shoulders arched back and standing tall and confident he marched to Lin's office. The door was ajar and only silence escaped the room. Bolin gave an assertive knock before his entrance was approved by the chief.

She towered over the desk with her palms firmly gripping the edges. Looking to his right however he noticed an unfamiliar presence in the room. It was a young lady, dressed in the same official metalbending uniform, hers seeming to adhere more closely to the contours of her body. Her deep brown hair was collected neatly in a bun at the back of her head, while a few loose strands crossed her forehead. She kept her gaze on Lin and didn't budge as Bolin stepped closer toward the desk.

"Bolin. Good to have you back after your extended 'vacation'," she said gesturing short air quotes around the word.

He laughed awkwardly knowing BeiFong wasn't really one for humor. "Again chief, sorry about that. But it's good to be back."

"It's alright Bolin, I understand. Korra needed you." Her tone was more compassionate and understanding than he'd ever heard while on duty. But it reverted back to her normal commanding voice in an instant, "Just don't let this become a regular thing. I don't give special treatment. I don't care who your friends are." He nodded affirmatively. "In any case, I want to introduce you to your new partner Ela.

"Partner?"

"Well my police force did still need to function regardless of whether or not you were here," she said curtly crossing her arms. "Ela is one of my best metal bending students. She took over your position in your absence. And now that you're back, you'll be working together. So you two had better get pretty chummy."

"Chief," someone summoned from the main lobby of the station interrupting her.

She maneuvered around her desk rolling her eyes. "Good lord, what have these fools done now," she said barging out of the room.

Bolin cleared his throat looking to Ela. He could now see her trademark earth kingdom green eyes. "Well...um...hi. I'm Bolin if you haven't gathered that yet," he said jokingly. "Nice to meet you Ela." He extended his hand toward her. She took it firmly digging her own tanned hand into his as she forcefully pushed it down.

"Ok look, I'm not going to pretend I'm enthused about this partnership. I worked my butt off in training to get where I am, and did a perfectly fine job doing your job by myself while you were MIA. So don't get things twisted." Lin came stomping back into the room and Ela let go of Bolin's hand at the sight of her.

"What are you two still doing here?"

"Yea so like I said I can't wait to start working with you Bolin," she said changing the tone of her voice to a friendlier one as she walked out of the room. Bolin stood, dumbstruck as he watched her exit the room.

_What just happened,__he thought to himself._

* * *

Korra rolled out of bed exhausted to the sound of crying. Tussling her hair and lightly smacking at her cheeks to jolt herself awake she shuffled over to the crib that had been brought into her room since Kaiden no longer needed to be monitored by the doctors and healers.

"Look," she whispered to him softly as she reached for him. His cries stopped as his eyes landed upon hers. "I know you're probably a natural firebender and all so the morning sun is like your thing...but I'm a waterbender and _I _prefer the moon. This whole waking up early thing just isn't kicking it for me buddy."

"That's some top notch mothering there Korra," a voice called out. She turned quickly to find the voice. Mako was pressed up against the doorway, arms folded across the jacket of his uniform.

She laughed a bit in embarrassment. "And I see Iroh's been teaching you some top notch stealth. You know it's not exactly polite to sneak up on people," she replied.

He ignored her sassy snap back and started speaking again. "So are you nervous?"

"Nervous? Me? What, no! I've only been mysteriously gone from Republic City for some months in which I had a spiritual Avatar journey, battled a pop-up equalist rebellion, went into a weird coma, _had_ and momentarily _lost_ a baby _and_ I've got to explain that to a city that's been flooded with rumors about it all. Of course I'm not nervous."

"Well I came by to kinda ease your nervousness...," he started, cautiously easing Kaiden out of her arms. "But it doesn't look like I'm doing so hot." She fell back onto the bed, burying herself within the sprawled blanket.

"There's just so much darn pressure," she murmured into the bed. "That's part of the reason I left in the first place."

"C'mon Korra you can't run from all your problems." He shifted Kaiden in his hold so that he was now carefully supporting him with just one arm. Then he peeled back the blanket Korra had cocooned herself in with the other.

"Well I can try."

"And exactly how well did that work out for you last time you tried it." She was silent, rolling her eyes in response. "Exactly. Listen you're probably the strongest person I know. You can get through anything. Don't let a little speech and press beat you down." She gave him a weak smile standing to her feet and walking to hug him.

"Well thanks for the pep talk team captain."

"That's Lieutenant Team Captain to you," he joked.

* * *

The streets were shrimp-sardine packed surrounding the City Hall building. People pushed aggressively past one another trying to get a good viewing angle. BeiFong's officers were strategically posted around the perimeter, responsible for crowd control. Bolin made his way to his station on the street level near the podium, where Ela was already standing at attention.

"You're late," she grunted harshly.

"I was with BeiFong," he replied casually. Ela simply ignored his excuse. A hard silence lingered between them before Bolin spoke up again. "Look Ela, I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot last time," he said in his friendliest voice.

"You think? I honestly thought we established everything we needed to," she said beginning to walk away from him.

He reached for her arm, gripping it to pull her back and she hesitated. Her head whipped around quickly to where his hand was wrapped around her. Then her furrowed brows met his.

"Look I don't know what your deal is or why you hate me. But I'm not about to let you ruin the job that I enjoy or this important day for my friend because you have an attitude."

She wriggled her arm from his grip, huffing and storming a few feet off. He threw up his arms rolling his eyes and growling to himself, before he was interrupted by a hand grabbing his shoulder.

"Hey Bolin! Do you know if Korra's here yet?"

His response lacked his typical upbeat enthusiasm, "Yea. I was with her, Tenzin and BeiFong a few minutes ago inside."

"Thanks." Mako paused before continuing on inside. "Are you alright you seem a little down?"

"Just more police partner problems. Seriously this girl is like a mini BeiFong in training or something," he shrugged.

"Well don't let her get to you bro. You like what you do and you're good at it. That should be all that matters right?"

"Yea I guess you're right."

"I'm the big brother I'm always right," he said roughing up Bolin's hair getting a small laugh out of him.

"You should probably get going. I'm sure Korra's probably wondering where you are too." Mako gave him a final pat on the back of reassurance before heading into the buzzing City Hall building.

Korra stepped out of the building followed by Tenzin and the other council members, as well as Lin, General Iroh, Commander Bumi, and Honora, and Mako who had Kaiden stuck close to his chest. They each took a standing position off to the side as Korra approached the podium. She looked out to the audience immediately finding her family in the front. Next she noticed Bolin off toward the side standing at attention in uniform. When he noticed her looking his way he gave a supportive smile and thumbs-up. Her eyes then trailed the massive crowd after, and she paused to clear her throat before glancing at the draft she had written.

"Hi everyone," she started nervously. " A lot has happened in the past few months. And there's been a lot of rumors and speculation about it all. So I'm here right now to set the record straight and to be honest with you all about what's happened." The chitter-chatter that was rumbling through the crowd had ceased as everyone hung onto her words.

"Some months ago an equalist rebellion broke out in the Firenation. It wasn't clear how much of a threat this was at the time, but the United Forces were sent to monitor and control the outbreak." There were gasps among the crowd at the mention of equalists. " I had gone to the Firenation to help after having visions that the Forces would be in danger. There was conflict and fighting for a period of time until myself as well as the Forces and some of the great people you see standing behind me managed to stop this rebellion. In the process of saving the city I had gone through an Avatar-spiritual-coma-like state which resulted in our staying there for some weeks. The aftermath of it all needed to be dealt with and the city needed time to be restored to safety after these events which also contributed to the extended time we spent in the city. To further deal with my Avatar condition we traveled to another Firenation city, Hira'a for some time afterward where I managed to overcome the weird condition. During my time in Hira'a I also gave birth to my son, Kaiden." She gestured toward Mako who gave her smile. Then she stole a glance at Kaiden, who's twinkling ochre eyes coruscated back at hers. Whispering began again within the crowd but when Korra leaned into the mic once more it stopped. " Since then we have been back in Republic City and I intend to continue my Avatar duties here, keeping the city and the world safe and balanced." She stepped back from the podium signifying her speech had concluded. There had been a pause, followed by an eruption of yelling, screaming, cheering, and questions.

"Avatar Korra, Avatar Korra," a reporter called out. He spoke up louder when she acknowledged him. " Do you think there could be another breakout of equalists soon somewhere else in the world?"

"I highly doubt it, we questioned everyone involved and the leaders have been captured. So I'm confident it's finally fizzled out."

Another question," How does this breakout of rebellion affect us here in the city?"

"It doesn't now that it's all been put to rest. The city is perfectly safe." She pointed to the next reporter.

"How old is Kaiden, and why did you choose not to discuss your pregnancy earlier."

She stammered a bit. " He's about one month now. And to be honest I wasn't even aware myself for a while, then the equalist rebellion started up, so I didn't really have time to focus on that..." She was sure that wasn't the response they were looking for and trailed off. But at this point she didn't care what the papers printed, she knew her situation and that's all that really mattered.

"So the entire time you were fighting you were pregnant, wasn't that dangerous, how did that affect your son?"

"While I'll admit it wasn't the most ideal situation to be in, yes. But Kaiden is fine and doing well. He's been checked out by healers and doctors who assure us he's fine.

Shoving persisted among the reporters as they all fought to have their questions answered. Lastly she called upon a young woman who herself seemed to look like she was from water tribe descent. "I noticed you are wearing a traditional water tribe betrothal necklace." Korra's hand immediately found its way to the circular plate of her necklace at the mention of it. Does this mean we should be expecting a royal Avatar wedding some time soon," the reporter's voice was giddy and full of excitement at the thought. Korra was equally as excited about the possibility in her own mind. She shrugged and leaned into the mic, " Some time soon does sound nice…" she exchanged a quick smirk with Mako before returning her attention to the reporter. "We'll just have to wait and see…"

* * *

The Air Temple was quiet and the excitement had settled after Korra's address to the city. She roamed the halls hoping the movement would lull Kaiden to sleep. It didn't seem to be working though, as his eyes simply continued to wander about. She found herself outside of Tenzin's office space and noticed the cracked door. Knocking and gently pushing the door aside she entered to see Tenzin buried in paper work.  
"Hello Korra...and hello Kaiden," he chuckled gently stroking the child's head. "I think you did a great job in your speech today. We were all very proud of the way you've handled all this."

"Thanks Tenzin that means a lot to me...there was something else I wanted to talk to you about though." He nodded for her to continue. "I've been thinking about this for a while now since the whole Firenation thing." She started shifting Kaiden in her arms as she looked for her words. "And I think we should let Asami out of prison."

Tenzin's head jerked back in shock, "But she was an ally to the Equalist revolution, not to mention she electrocuted you and Mako. Where is this all coming from Korra?"

"Well I mean the Lieutenant explained everything and how they brainwashed her. So technically the things she did weren't her fault, it was Amon and the Lieutenant controlling her. Plus since they've been in prison no one's been running the company and you know as well as anyone that Future Industries is a huge part of stimulating the city's economy. I don't go to your council meetings but I know the city's economy has been going downhill since the Satos were locked up. Cabbage Corps is big and all but it's nothing without Future Industries to compete with."

Tenzin could tell she'd really given this some thought. "This is true. I realize Asami was one of your good friends, but do you honestly believe she'd just forget about everything that happened and be back in good graces with you all considering everything that's happened since. You cannot fully believe that some of what she was feeling and those emotions were not her own harbored up feelings, merely enhanced by Amon's work."

"I...I can't say that I know for sure Tenzin. But something about it just doesn't seem right to me, like if she was brainwashed and basically acting as one of Amon's puppets is it really fair for her to be in prison? I mean you of all people are always telling me to think positively, and to look for the good in things and people and trust my judgement and what not. And I know Asami is a good person deep down otherwise she wouldn't have fought against her father and the Equalists with us for so long before."

Tenzin pulled at his beard, mulling it over before letting out a sigh. Kaiden's eyes had finally shut as his breathing slowed to a sleepy hum. Noticing Kaiden's sleepy form in Korra's arms, Tenzin spoke his next words more softly so as not to wake him again. "I'm glad to know that you actually listen to me when I talk to you instead of tuning me out. And I do think you should trust your instincts, but this is a very risky decision. I urge you to be cautious Korra, not only for yourself but for the sake of your friends and family too," he said gesturing to the sleeping Kaiden as an example.

She looked down at him considering how attached she had grown to him in such a short time. Thinking about the stress and heartbreak she endured for those few moments with him in Forgetful Valley before the Mother of Faces came to their rescue, she couldn't imagine anything happening to him again. And she couldn't imagine dealing with the stress of something happening to anyone else close to her if this didn't turn out how she anticipated. Tenzin was right this was risky business. "I know Tenzin. Trust me I do. But Asami was my friend too and I can't just let my friend rot in jail for being brainwashed. I think it's the right thing to do, letting her out. I mean without her father she only really had us, and letting her out could help her to see that again."

"I do see your point Korra but I think you should think it over a bit more, before you make any major decisions." She nodded affirmatively to his response before leaving the office, her mind now cluttered with a mix of thoughts on it all.

**Well there you have chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it so far. I've got a few ideas spinning around in my head for this one so review and comment please. And more hopefully soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Korra joined the family for breakfast as usual. She was getting used to walking into the Temple dining room and being greeted by her parents. It was beginning to feel a lot like home. As they finished their meal and the cleanup started, Tonraq cleared his throat before directing his voice toward Korra. "So Korra, your mother and I think it's about time we head back to the South Pole. We plan to go back this weekend."

"Oh," there was a hint of disappointment glazing her voice. "Already? I was just getting so used to you guys being around. "

Tonraq wrapped an arm around her, embracing her in a hug. "I know sweetheart. But I am chief, and I've been gone for months now because of a certain someone's disappearing act."

"Yea but can't your council people and whatnot handle things. I've liked having you guys here, well I mean despite the original circumstances for you coming..."

Tonraq chuckled at her response. "Well we gotta go back sometime Korra...But maybe you want to come back with us...I mean I know things are just starting to get back to normal and all but-"

She stopped his rambling, "I'd love to Dad. Especially with the Glacier Spirits Festival coming up."

"Mmm. I know how much you love the festival, that's part of why I thought you might want to come."

"This is so exciting. You know maybe Tenzin and his family would want to come. I'm sure they'd love the festival! We can make it a mini-weekend vacation for everyone!" Elated, Korra traipsed off to find Tenzin and pitch him the idea.

* * *

It didn't take much convincing for Tenzin to be on board with the weekend escapade. And when the time came everyone was packed up comfortably onto three sky bison and headed to the South Pole. The entire tribe had been awaiting their arrival anxiously and their greeting was practically a prelude to the actual festival celebration. Water tribe foods, activities, and entertainment filled the night. After joining in on some of the festival games with the brothers and the kids, Korra slipped off back toward the family home a short walk away, where she was greeted by her mother. "Korra what are you doing back here so soon, is everything alright?"

"Oh I'm fine mom. It was just getting pretty late so I thought I'd try and get Kaiden to sleep," she started, raising him in her arms. " And that's a task in itself, let alone having an entire festival in the background."

Senna gave her a small smile. "I see." She gestured for her to sit down next to her, offering her a blanket for the restless Kaiden. Noticing a basin of water nearby, Korra shaped a small amount of it into a few little drops with one hand. Wiggling her fingers back and forth she made the small droplets dance in front of Kaiden's little face, something she had found seemed to keep his focus and sooth him to sleep. "You know it's funny the more I look at Kaiden the more he reminds me of you as a baby."

"Really?"

"Well yea. Even though he's still so young, I see it. A ball of fire and energy all the time. Just like you, but with Mako's good looks," she teased. Korra just shook her head. "What? I'm just saying you picked yourself a very handsome firebender. And it's obvious he really cares about you and Kaiden, considering all you've been through."

"And I feel like we're gonna be going through a lot more when I tell him I'm gonna have Asami let out of prison."

"You still haven't told Mako yet," Senna asked in shock. As the last words of her question traveled through the cold air, footsteps could be heard approaching.

"Told me what," Mako asked looking at Korra in confusion. She didn't respond, she only shut her eyes tightly in frustration hoping the moment would just go away as she let the water drop back into the basin. Senna bit her lip embarrassed by her bungling. She took Kaiden from Korra's arms before slipping out of the room and leaving the two to talk. "I came to tell you that Tenzin was looking for you. What did you have to tell me?"

Korra stood up, fidgeting with her hands as she tried to come up with words. She cleared her throat before deciding to just come out with it.

"I'm going to have Asami released from prison." He stood with a dumbstruck look on his face trying to formulated a response.

"Um. Oh...why?" Mako hadn't actually seen Asami since the last Amon incident before he lost his memory. He knew they had some history but only based on what he had been told, and a few foggy memories here and there. So the subject was undoubtedly uncomfortable.

"Well the Lieutenant explained that she was basically brainwashed for most everything that happened when she joined the equalists, so technically I think she's probably innocent. And it doesn't make much sense to have her sitting in prison for something that isn't her fault right?"

"She_'s technically proba_bly innocent? So do you plan on releasing everyone who was brainwashed by Amon or the Lieutenant then, because of a _technicality_?"

"Well, um, no. Not exactly. I mean, without anyone running the Sato corporation the economy isn't doing as good as it had been and all either-"

"This is obviously not something that just came to you. Have you talked to Tenzin about it?"

"Yea. I mean he understands why I want to do it, but he's still a little iffy about it."

Mako rubbed his hand over his forehead, squeezing in the tips of his eyebrows with his fingers as he thought. Korra stood studying his face trying to anticipate his words. No luck. Sensing her eyes glued to him as he thought, he turned away from her.

Frustrated by his lack of response she choked out, " So you're just not gonna respond, or react?"

"I mean I don't know what you want me to say. It seems like you already made your mind up and figured it all out so how exactly do you want me to respond, say 'O_h great idea! Yea I totally agree we should let out Asami despite all the things she's done and people she's hurt in the process because of a small technicality._' Well I don't agree with it so I can't say that," he finished throwing up his arms into the air. He paced for a moment before finding himself in front of her once again. " I _think_ that we _just_ got out of a mess, and could use a break from starting another one."

Taken aback by his dramatic response Korra mimicked his arm thrusting as she stormed out of the hut, leaving him alone. "Whatever...this is exactly why I didn't tell you," she grumbled under her breath.

The next few days were awkward between them as they returned to the city, completely avoiding the topic any further.

* * *

Mako made his way up the steps of the Air Temple noticing Korra standing next to Tenzin at the top. "I may not agree with this...but if you think it's the right thing to do I'm coming with you."

Korra pursed her lips thinking to herself, _typical Mako. _ "You don't have to you know."

"I know."

She shrugged avoiding his eyes, "I guess, I should've told you sooner. Especially since all you probably remember about her, is all the bad stuff you've heard."

"I remember some stuff," he mumbled more to himself than her. "But fair enough. Apology accepted"

"And I get it, we did just get out of a huge mess, but something just tells me this is be gonna okay." There was a pause before she spoke again. "Well don't you have something you wanna say too. I mean I'm assuming _you_ came here to apologize to _me_. Let's have it," she said leaning into him anticipating the sweet sounds of apology.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine I'm sorry. I might have overreacted without hearing you out first. Like I said if you think this is the right thing to do then fine. I _guess_ I'll be on board. It's not like I've really got a choice anyway." He shrugged," I guess this is what you get when you're dealing with the Avatar." She smiled an innocent, big cheesy grin, before wrapping her arms around him lifting him unexpectedly off the ground.

"Well c'mon then, enough of that. We've got a police station to get to," Tenzin jokingly interjected waving his hand to dismiss their antics.

They arrived at the station greeted by BeiFong. "You're sure about this," she asked raising an eyebrow to Korra. Korra nodded affirmatively before BeiFong led them down to the cell Asami was confined to. Asami sat curled up in the corner of the cell on the small cot. Her hair was tussled and falling lifelessly against her shoulders. BeiFong stepped back, allowing Korra to step up to the cell bars. Korra turned back to The Cheif, "I want to talk to her outside of the cell", she requested. BeiFong approached the cell again spreading her feet to a metal bending stance. After a few escape fiascos Lin decided to eliminate keys for the cells of non earth/metal benders. It was more secure. Lin escorted them to a small room down the hall with two chairs set between a table. Korra and Asami sat across from one another while Tenzin, Lin, and Mako observed from the wide mirrored window outside of the room.

" Why are you here all of a sudden," her voice sounded defeated.

"Asami. Did you know that you were being brainwashed when you were with the equalists?"

She hesitated, casting her eyes down at the table. "No…yes…I don't know." Flipping her straying black hair over her shoulder, she finally looked up to Korra to explain. " I had no idea at first. But since I've been in here I've had a lot of time to think about everything that happened and I've started piecing it together...It just happened so suddenly. It started that day we went to stop Amon on the Air Temple. I was in a dark room I remember, and Amon's Lieutenant was there. After I left that room, suddenly I had all this rage and anger toward you, Mako, just everyone. I mean sure I was upset with the two of you about the petty relationship drama but this was different, way past that, it was more intense. I was just mad at all benders. I couldn't even tell you why-"

"The Lieutenant made you believe that Mako and Bolin's father killed your mom," Korra added.

Asami seemed surprised by the assertion. "What?"

"Well clearly, you don't remember everything."

She paused clearly questioning the validity of the statement. Korra felt Asami's uncertainty and quickly replied, "It's not true."

Asami let out a small sigh of relief, and a silence lingered between them momentarily as Asami considered what other lies had been fed to her. "I don't think I actually realized something was wrong until the day we hijacked that ferry to the Air Temple. Amon was talking about ending things for good and I dunno if a lightbulb went off or something but for a moment I felt like myself again, and I regretted everything. In the back of my mind I knew it wasn't right."

"But you went ahead and continued to help them?"

"Like I said, it was only for a moment," she snapped back. "I think Amon sensed me slipping out of it. I vaguely remember shortly after that he pulled me aside, mumbling something that sent me into this weird trance and all those feelings came rushing back." Korra nodded attentively as Asami finished. " Listen, I know everything I did was wrong...regardless of what state of mind I was in."

Korra could sense the regret in her voice as she spoke. She continued, "But if there's someway...anyway you could forgive me-" The tears began to well up and coat her glossy eyes.

Korra cut her off. Her voice was direct and demanding, " What you did was wrong. And you hurt a lot of people in the process. I can't just forgive you on the spot and just forget all of that." Asami's head sunk down in disappointment. "...But...it's been over a year and a lot has obviously happened, and a lot has changed. And I'm hoping you've changed too. I could be making a huge mistake, and there's still a lot more we'll have to figure out...but I'm going to have you released Asami."

Asami's head lifted up in shock at Korra's last words.

* * *

Bolin was off duty for the day and decided to grab some quick dinner at Narook's before heading back home. He entered the popular eatery, taking a seat on one of the barstools at the counter. Narook slid down from his position at the register to greet him. "Hey! My favorite customer, Bolin buddy what can I do ya for today."

"Hey Narook, busy day I see. I think I'm up for the usual today." Narook nodded and headed off to cook up Bolin's usual fixings. As he waited, Bolin surveyed the room noticing the other regulars munching on the traditional water tribe food. His eyes landed upon a familiar figure in a booth at the back of the restaurant. He shifted in his seat trying to get a better look, before Narook came back with his container of steaming noodles.

"Hey Narook, who's that back there?"

Narook squinted to get a better look at the girl in the booth. "Oh Ela!"

"She comes here a lot," Bolin asked arching an eyebrow in confusion by the familiarity in Narook's voice at the mention of her.

"Oh yea. All the time, she's a sweetheart. Ya know she works down at the station too."

"Sweetheart? Narook I think _your _noodle is a bit loose. That girl is nothing but crazy and evilness rolled up in a five foot something little body," he said whispering behind the back of his hand.

"Alright fine, so maybe she's a bit rough around the edges. But that's just 'cuz she's new round here, and doesn't know too many people." As Ela got up from her booth to leave Bolin whipped his head back around to the counter to go unnoticed. She glanced over to Narook, dashing him a quick smile followed by a goodbye. After the door swung closed, he returned his attention to Bolin as he wiped the counter clean. "Like I said she's a sweetheart. Don't be so harsh on her Bo. Get to know her," he winked.

"Uh-huh…sure" Bolin muttered more to himself than Narook. He grabbed his box of noodles and headed off.

The sun was now beginning to set as he strolled down the quiet street whistling, food in his hand. His whistling quickly stopped when he saw an accident unfolding before him. Two Satomobiles came screeching around the corner a few blocks ahead. The first rammed into the Republic City Bank situated on the corner, causing the exterior windows to shatter to pieces. And at the moment of impact a troop of masked people flooded out of the cars and into the bank for what was presumably an organized heist. The commotion had attracted the attention of a few bystanders who were fleeing and screaming in terror as more people emerged from the cars, bending with full force. While some of the onlookers began to call for the police, Bolin noticed someone heading right into the belly of the action. Ela. _What is she doing, _he thought. He instinctively dropped the bag of noodles and his pace quickened as he went to help until the on duty officers arrived.

Ela took a bending stance joining her hands together collapsing the two Satomobiles, destroying the getaway cars. Meanwhile Bolin had finally reached the scene and most of the masked looters were already inside the now disheveled building. The bank had been closing, so only a few workers were inside. He made his way inside, easily fighting off the first two masked criminals, using the metal in the building to his advantage and drawing up the earth below. The others, who were now toting large bags of yuans weren't as easy to combat alone. As he darted for the two headed off with the money a firebender and earthbender came up from behind, knocking him down immediately. He scrambled to his feet when he noticed the firebender draw his hands up creating intense walls of flames inside the building. _Just_ great, Bolin thought to himself.

The few people that had been in the bank had managed to crawl out of the building before the fire had begun with Ela's help. She went back in to check for any remaining people when the flames started. They were escalating and the beams on the ceilings had caught fire. One plummeted to the ground below. Ela scurried past it, manipulating the small metal dividers that separated the different teller windows, into a small shield, covering her face from the heat and flames. She started to move quicker, trying to exit the building from the rear. She was close to the door when another section of the beam collapsed in front of her. She back pedaled a few steps in shock. Then another came creaking down behind her landing forcefully on her shoulder, which since she had been off duty was missing the usual metal plates of her uniform. She dropped her small shield, falling to her knees and screamed in pain as the flames singed at her tan skin. The heat surrounding her began to intensify as she tried to move again. She couldn't. There was no way around the flames. Her breathing slowed as the flames consumed all the oxygen in the bank. Ela wasn't one to give up easily, but she didn't see a way out of this one. The flames were grappling at her skin, and the only exit she could see was blocked. She closed her eyes to darkness, letting the heat intensify around her.

**Ok then, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It'll get better so keep reading. Comment and review. And more hopefully soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ela's eyes fluttered open as she took in her surroundings. She was propped up in a bed, the place looked unfamiliar. Her immediate reaction was to reach for her shoulder. There was no doubt it hurt, she could still feel the stinging burn. And as she touched the sore spots aligning her shoulder she winced in pain and withdrew her hand.

"Hey don't touch it," she could see Bolin's figure walking toward her with a glass of water in his hand. "Sorry, I uh…didn't mean to scare you. I just…you shouldn't touch it. It's probably still pretty sore."

Ela looked up at him in confusion. " What's going on…what happened…where am I"

He put the glass down on the night table beside her and crossed his arms swaying back and forth in front of her. "Well when you try to be a hero and get stuck in a burning building, you get a little scorched," he snapped sarcastically. "Yea, karma _burns_ huh," he laughed at the weak pun.

She pursed her lips at his comment, "Fine I guess I deserved that."

He unfolded his arms, clasping his hand together atop his head. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that, this is obviously a sore subject." He slapped his forehead at the unintentional pun, gaining a small unexpected laugh out of Ela. It was the first time he'd seen her genuinely smile since he'd met her.

"Well are you going to fill me in on what happened, or are you just going to continue _firing_ the jokes." She cracked a small smile.

"Ahh, hilarious. So you do actually have a funny bone in your body." Her lips curved upward again as she waited for him to explain. "Anyways. I happened to be at Narook's when you were. I left Narook's a little bit after you did and I was just minding my own business when the whole heist thing happened. I saw you go into the bank and I dunno, I just went in to help I guess. I was trying to stop the guys when this fire bender lit the place up. Everyone was out, then I heard someone scream and it was you. I was trying to get you out but the flames were too big and I couldn't bend anything around them. Then the police and fire department had just gotten there and were putting out the flames, lucky for you. So I carried you out."

"I see...So where are we now, " she asked noticing the assortment of framed photos, and newspaper clippings along the walls.

"Well, they were going to take you to the hospital but there was no way that was gonna happen any time soon. The streets were a mess. They were taped off and blocked with police and stuff trying to still catch the people who robbed the bank. Not to mention all the people running around either trying to get home or figure out what was happening. Since the arena is literally two steps away from the bank I brought you to our apartment. Korra's good with the healing stuff and I knew she'd be here. She worked on your burns, said you'll probably have some scars and a lot of pain for a while but you should be alright. So here you are. And don't worry I called the chief and told her what happened so looks like you've got a few days off."

Ela's head was spinning, as she started wrapping her mind around it. All she could manage to get out after that was, "wow."

"Yea. It's a lot I know. But I know this is probably one of the last places you wanna be so if you wanna go back home you can. I mean if you've got someone else to take care of you for a few days 'cause those scars are pretty nasty, and you'll probably be super sore for a while. Or I mean you could stay too, if you wanted. I was actually just about to make something to eat. Plus Korra said you'll definitely need some follow up healing sessions. "

She nodded before taking a good look at his hands. They were rough and calloused and she could see some of the burn scars on them as he gestured while he spoke. And she could only think to herself it was her fault. "Hey why did you do all this? I mean I've been such a jerk to you these past weeks and you just saved my life, when you didn't have to."

"I guess I've just gotta look out for my partner." She paused letting his response sink in, eating at the guilt that had already built up inside of her.

Bolin was headed toward the doorway and looked back to her when she had called his name, " I...just...um...I'm sorry about how rude I've been to you. You didn't deserve any of it-"

He stopped her, "Don't worry about it Ela. We'll just forget about that, and worry about getting back to work."

She couldn't believe how easily he dismissed the subject. "...thank you. For all this." He nodded, giving her a small smile before walking out into the kitchen.

* * *

Mako and Korra walked into the apartment with a bundled and sleepy Kaiden and to their surprise saw Bolin and Ela at the kitchen table. Korra passed the baby off to Mako who went to lay him down in the elaborate makeshift crib Bolin and Korra had constructed with their dual earthbending aesthetic. It was full of some soft, cushioning blankets and stuffed animals that had been thrust upon them from just about everyone in the city after Korra's announcement. Korra had joined them at the table, feeling a bit of the awkwardness that filled the room as Ela kept her gaze fixated on the plate in front of her.

Bolin retrieved two more plates and as he set one down in front of Korra he asked, "So any word on the investigation?"

"We just came from the Air Temple. Tenzin said he talked to Lin and she's been on the case all night. She doesn't think it was a gang like the Triple Threats, but they only have one of the robbers locked up and he won't talk…yet."

Mako finally made his way back to them at the table. "So how have you two been holding up? You took a pretty rough beating," he said noticing Ela's scars and bruises around her tank top. Ela noticed his eyes on her and arched her shoulders back despite the obvious pain, as if trying to hide the overtly visible marks.

"We're fine," Bolin said starting to distribute the food onto each person's plate. "Ela's actually going to stay with us for a few days until she gets better." Mako and Korra both exchanged a questioning glance across the small dining table. "She'd be by herself at her place and could use some company while she gets better."

Ela chimed in, "But I mean I could take care of myself. I've been doing fine this far. And I don't want to just intrude on your apartment or anything." Bolin still couldn't believe how soft spoken she now sounded.

Mako waved a hand dismissing her statements. "Don't be ridiculous. There's plenty of room here. Trust me you don't want to be recovering from burns and bruises that bad all by yourself." Ela nodded appreciatively. "And if you want I know a few tricks from the Forces that help burns." Korra pursed her lips as she watched their exchange.

"Thanks. And that'd be great, cause these hurt like heck," she said smiling an even bigger smile at him this time. She started reaching for the cup that had been set in front of her. As she lifted it, another stinging pain went surging through her arm and the cup fell from her grip crashing to the floor between her and Korra. The sound sent Kaiden into a wailing fit as his slumber was disturbed. Korra groaned and immediately got up to soothe him back to sleep while Bolin cleaned up the shattered glass and Mako took to the cabinets, scouring for another cup. He pulled out his favorite United Forces canteen and filled it with water. Bolin returned to the table followed by Korra who managed to quickly pacify the baby with her dancing water droplet trick. Ela apologized repeatedly for waking the child and dropping the cup.

Then Mako handed over the canteen to her. " Here you go, this is virtually indestructible," he joked. Korra eyed the canteen. _Mako never let's us touch that stupid thing, she thought to herself. _

The rest of the dinner was fairly quiet among the four of them as the cloud of awkwardness and tension lingered. Every now and then each pair of eyes looking up from their plates, and making eye contact with another, then returning to their plates.

When they had finished, Bolin helped Ela back into the bedroom to rest up, while Mako and Korra cleaned up the dinner. As Mako put the last plates into the sink where Korra was washing the dishes, she groaned. He took a step back, leaning on the counter and crossed his arms. "Alright, what's wrong with you Korra?"

"What's wrong with _me_," she spat out, thrusting a wave of water forcefully down into the sink dramatically. He put out his hands to quiet her, reminding her that Kaiden was finally fast asleep only a few feet away. She lowered her voice, but the emotion was still clear based on her tone. " What's wrong with _me? _What's wrong with you, making googly-eyes with Ela!"

"Oh dear Agni, Korra you can't be serious right now? You're seriously jealous because I was being nice to a girl who just had a near death burn accident?"

"I am not jealous of her! But you were so flirting with her! I mean c'mon, _'I know a few tricks to help burns,_' she said mockingly in his voice. " Mako I've been off the porch, I'm not stupid-"

"Okay stop now you're just talking nonsense," he said momentarily turning away from her. " The girl was burned, is it a crime to offer to help someone? You sat healing her yesterday, and I can't offer to tell her some ways to treat burns that have helped UF soldiers after attacks?"

"Oh please, and she was all over you. I saw the way she was looking at you,"

"Yea it's called _smiling_ Korra. And she was probably _smiling_ because she was probably really excited about getting rid of the pain of those burns," he sarcastically snapped.

"Yea, and what about the canteen? You never let us touch your precious canteen, but she drops her cup and you go running for it to give her?"

"This is ridiculous." He felt his voice escalating and mentally reminded himself to bring it back down. " And what? Did you want me to give her another _glass_ cup to drop when her arm hurt again? Plus I don't let you two use it because the last time I did it ended up being used as a toy for Kaiden and filled with baby guts!"

Korra rolled her eyes, "And you were so eager about her staying here. I know this isn't _my _apartment but I think it's gonna be pretty crowded in here if-"

"You're right," his voice was now soft and absent of any trace of argument. "This isn't your apartment..." She took a step back in disbelief feeling the words cut, before he continued, " and it's not my apartment either." He hadn't even realized the words he said until after they hit the air.

The bubbling jealousy in her had dissipated as she thought about his last statement and suddenly became worried. " What do you mean this is not your apartment? You and Bolin live here. Where are you going?"

His body relaxed as he looked at her now concerned eyes. "I know how stressful all this back and forth has been with Kaiden between here and the Air Temple. And I had been saving up, I found a place a few streets over and I bought it. I didn't tell you about it at first because for one, I wasn't sure I was gonna get it, going back and forth with that monkey-duck brain of a realtor. And two I wanted to get it all set up for it to be a surprise for you. That day you came over for dinner and I was late, was the day I bought it. I had just signed the papers. Then things had just gotten so busy and I never got around to the actual surprise part. So there you have it. Surprise"

Korra stood frozen for a second. "Oh," she said stepping back.

"Oh," he asked crossing his arms expecting a bit more of a reaction.

Rubbing at the nape of her neck she replied, "I'm mean I super excited yea, but now I just feel really stupid about being jealous and yelling at you about this. And I guess I just ruined the surprise."

He rolled his eyes. "I told you you were being ridiculous." He paused replaying her words in his mind and arching an eyebrow, "So you admit, you were jealous?"

"That's definitely not what said," she poked his chest laughing.

"Whatever, I know what I heard," he said hugging her and signaling all was forgiven.

Bolin marched into the kitchen. "What's going on in here, I heard yelling?"

Korra looked to Mako first, as if for approval before dashing Bolin a sheepish grin. "Mako bought us an apartment!"

Bolin jumped into their hug. "Oh that's great! So that's why you'd been stashing all that money?" Mako nodded to his brother. "What a relief," he said wiping at his forehead. "I was starting to think you were getting involved in gang stuff again!"

* * *

Shortly afterward they started moving into the new place. The new apartment was fairly sizable with a few pieces of furniture already in place, two bedrooms, a bathroom, small kitchen and living room. The walls had been painted a mixture of light browns and blues, and a bright orange in what would be Kaiden's room. It overlooked Yue Bay from the bedroom balcony, with almost as great a view of the bay and Air Temple as the arena apartment. Korra finished fiddling with boxes before securing Kaiden into his baby sling around herself. A knock came from the door followed by the distinct sound of a metalbending officer's footsteps. "Hey Korra, how's the move in going?"

"Oh hey Bolin. It's going. I'm actually really happy you're here. Do you wanna go out with me-"

Bolin put up his hands defensively, "Whoa Korra, I know I'm irresistible and all, but didn't we try this before? And not to mention, what would Mako think?"

She gave him a playful jab. "Okay Mr. Irresistible that's obviously not what I meant. Now if you would've let me finish I was going to ask if you wanted to go out with me to see Asami?"

He paused not expecting that response. "Oh, um...sure."

"Mako was supposed to come but he's getting more stuff at the Air Temple and won't be back for a while. I think he's just trying his best to avoid the whole thing to be honest."

Bolin shrugged, before motioning toward the door. "I don't blame him. You're really sure it's a good idea to have her out Korra?"

"Yea, I know it's really risky and all Bolin, trust me Tenzin and Mako have made that very clear, but something just tells me it'll work out."

" Well I guess you know what you're doing. But for now I'd be glad to accompany you over there, despite the fact that I'm sensing it will definitely be awkward," he added.

* * *

The Sato mansion was desolate and eerie after being abandoned following the Sato arrests over a year ago. Walking up to the door, both Korra and Bolin felt the uneasiness rise into their stomachs. Bolin rapped at the door before it creaked open, revealing a distressed looking Asami, accompanied by a pair of officers. He glanced over her and as his eyes fell upon her ankles he noticed the contraption strapped to one of them. Although Korra had her released from prison, she kept everyone's apprehensions in mind and decided it would be best to keep Asami on house arrest and monitored for a while before fully trusting her.

Korra, sensing the stiffness of the moment, cleared her throat attempting to break the silence. "Asami you remember Bolin."

"Of course! Bolin how are you," she said thrusting her arms around him as if there had never been any tension between them before. He stood still throughout the hug, mentally running through their last experiences together, fighting on opposing sides. He wasn't sure how he thought this would go, but seeing her reminded him of all the trouble they endured because of the equalists, and he wasn't so sure he was ready to forgive her so easily. He backed away, nodding."I'm fine," he answered sharply, then letting Korra step forward and take the lead in the situation.

Asami pointed to Kaiden, who seemed to be fiddling around in his sling. "And who's this?" It somewhat surprised Korra that Asami had no idea, but considering she'd been isolated and confined for so long now Korra understood her lack of current events knowledge.

"This is Kaiden...he's um...my son."

"Oh," she said retracting her hand. " I see." She felt stupid for asking, the kid had Mako's eyes after all. Anyone could see it.

Another pause passed between them. "Yea. Why don't we go inside I just wanted to...uh, see how you were doing so far and drop off some paperwork you'll have to fill out to get the company back on track." Asami nodded leading them inside trailed behind the officers. The mansion was empty of most of the furniture and valuables that had been repossessed after their arrests when no one was around to pay the bills that the mansion ran up. Asami led them to a grand sitting room which was now bare aside from the few folding chairs and a table that had been placed in there. Korra sat explaining in more detail the specifics of how Asami's house arrest was going to work, and what she would need to do to get Future Industries back and functioning again. Bolin sat relatively quiet for most of the conversation still unsure of his thoughts toward Asami. After about twenty minutes of discussion and bringing Asami up to speed on things, Kaiden started to get restless. Korra excused herself to take care of Kaiden for a moment, leaving Bolin and Asami at the table.

Checking that Korra had left the room, Bolin eased his elbows into the table and gave Asami a pleading expression. "Look Asami," he spoke softly. "It's obvious that everyone isn't excited about you being out and all. I mean things just started getting back to normal for all of us and Korra just went through alot, so everyone's just a bit on the defensive. But I just want you to know, Korra is really trusting you...You already let her down once, and I just don't want to see that happen again."

"What are you saying Bolin?"

"I guess I'm just saying don't mess this up. Because I definitely won't have a problem bringing you right back to the station if you do."

**Ok whoa. Another hard chapter to get out. Hope you enjoyed it though. Review and comment on your thoughts please. Thanks again and more hopefully soon.**


End file.
